The Creature (The White Vault)
Summary The Creature is an unknown monstrosity that torments and attacks the members of the assessment and repair team sent to Outpost Fristed in Svalbard. Fast, intelligent and strong, with a host of eldritch powers, the Creature is a deadly foe. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Unknown Origin: The White Vault Gender: Unknown Age: At least 1000 years Classification: Arctic Monster Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity (Appears to have been on Iceland since the earliest human settlers), Stealth Mastery, (Adapt at using its abilities to remain hidden), possibly Self-Sustenance (Types 2 and 3, is not observed to feed or sleep during the podcast), Life Manipulation (The hearts of people that it kills remain beating), Telekinesis (Unlocked and opened the bunker door from the outside), Fear Manipulation (Its mere presence scared Katrina to the point where she jumped off of the ledge in the village rather than face it), Intangibility (Is consistently described as "blurry", is able to stand in the shower without touching Katrina), Invisibility (In the shower, when Katrina screams, the rest of the team cannot see the creature when they enter. Appears to vanish from the common room between minutes), Mind Manipulation (After Katrina sees it, it begins to give her hallucinations, temporarily makes her comatose and finally forces her to sleepwalk out of the bunker), Enhanced Senses (Hears the team through two feet of solid concrete), Technology Manipulation (Prevents the teams SOS messages from reaching Svalbard, sends audio recording of it killing previous victims to the station transmitter and enters malicious code into the station transmitter), Weather Manipulation (It is implied that the creature is generating the giant snowstorm that is keeping the team trapped in Outpost Fristed), Darkness Manipulation (Despite Iceland never having 24 hours of darkness, night remains for more than two weeks) and Resistance to freezing temperatures (Exists in -25 degree temperatures) Attack Potency: Wall level (Rips Katrina's heart and teeth out of her body, left deep claw marks in the stone of the bunker, performed all of the aforementioned with ease) Speed: Superhuman (Easily outpaced Graham while dragging a struggling Katrina) Lifting Strength: Peak Human physically (Casually overpowered Graham and Katrina simultaneously), Class 5 with telekinesis (Moved several one-ton statues extremely quickly) Striking Strength: At least Wall Class Durability: At least Wall level (Appears to not fear Graham's shotgun) Stamina: Extremely high. Has lived for hundreds, possibly thousands of years and does not eat or sleep while maintaining a constant vigil on the outpost Range: Extended melee range with claws, possibly several meters with telekinesis, kilometres with mind manipulation Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average. Knew which cords to cut to both kill the transmitter and cut power to the outpost. Appears to have a basic understanding of technology Standard Tactics: The Creature shows itself to its victim, opening them up to be attacked through its mental faculties. At this point, the Creature does not directly attack, rather using its presence to drive them further into madness. When the Creature attains full mental control over its victim, it strikes when they are alone and drags them away. When the victim is sufficiently weakened from blood loss, the Creature rips out their heart and teeth. While this does not kill them, it is sufficient for permanent incapacitation Weaknesses: Appears to fear direct confrontation Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Monsters Category:Tier 9 Category:The White Vault Category:Longevity Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Life Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Fear Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Technology Users Category:Weather Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Serial Killers